Tsuna Doesn't Know
by Touch of Grey
Summary: YamaGoku songfic parody smutfest. There, perfect summary in four words.


Hey

Hey!!

Tsuna doesn't know,  
That Hayato and me,  
Do it in my room every Sunday.  
He tells him he's in church,  
But he doesn't go,  
Still he's on his knees, and...

"Ahhhh! Ah! Ah!"

The sound of the smaller teen's moans are intoxicating to Yamamoto, who bites his own lip to avoid interrupting them. He pants harshly, speeding up his thrusts and watching Gokudera's face go from ecstatic to euphoric as the silver-haired teen explodes all over his chest. Yamamoto comes soon after, crying out into the still air. Collapsing next to Gokudera on his bed, the baseball player watches as the other lights a cigarette.

"Those things are terrible for you, you know."

Gokudera turns a snarl into a smirk. "Shut up. It's a compliment to your abilities."

Yamamoto blushes at the emphasis he puts on 'abilities'. Gokudera leans over, giving him a nice view of his smooth back and strong shoulder blades before tossing him a shirt.

"Get dressed. I told the Tenth that I went to church this morning. We're to be over there by noon."

"But its 11:45!"

"So hurry the fuck up!"

Tsuna doesn't know, oh.  
Tsuna doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Tsuna!  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL TSUNA!

"Tenth! We're here!" Gokudera waved brightly at the short boy he called his boss.

"Hi, Gokudera-kun! Oh, you have a terrible bruise on your neck! You too, Yamamoto!"

The two boys blush. "Er…"

Hayato says he's out shopping,  
But he's under me and I'm not stopping.  
Cuz Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know.  
So don't tell Tsuna.  
Tsuna doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL TSUNA!  
I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.

"Where are Gokudera and Yamamoto?" The toddler assassin known as Reborn asked his student. Tsuna rubbed his head.

"They've gone to get something at the store for my mom."

"Ah! Harder!"

Gokudera lay on his back, pants somewhere in the vicinity of the next room, as Yamamoto pounded into him. Both were still mostly clothed, as they were expected back at the Sawada house with a pound of salmon in under half an hour. Gokudera grabbed the taller boy by the collar, dragging him down for a harsh kiss as they come, both needing the intimate contact and silence it provided. Later, as they walked down the empty road to Tsuna's house, Gokudera reluctantly allowed Yamamoto to hold his hand.

Hayato's got him on the phone,  
And he's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
And he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!

"Moshi moshi…ah! Tenth! Good to hear from you!"

Gokudera's phone had gone off in the middle of an intense make out session in the explosion expert's apartment, and Yamamoto wasn't pleased. As his boyfriend talked, the baseball player quietly slipped a hand into the shorter boy's pants.

"Ah!" he glared at the brunette 'Stop it, Yamamoto."

"Huh? Is something wrong, Gokudera-kun? Is Yamamoto with you?"

"Er, yeah! We're at the library," he lied as Yamamoto slipped past his boxers, skin meeting skin. "Ah! He, he needed help with his math assignment, the idiot."

"Oh! I could use some help with it too! Could you two come over?" Gokudera silently cursed, both at Tsuna's rotten timing, and at the evil hand that was sliding up and down his shaft.

"Sure. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Half an hour," Yamamoto whispered, nibbling on Gokudera's neck.

"Erm, half an hour. Okay, see you then, bye!" he hung up, turned to the taller boy, and pounced.

Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Don't tell Tsuna.  
Cuz Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL TSUNA!

"Gokudera-kun, why are you walking so weird?"

"No reason, Tenth. I just hurt my leg, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

Sometimes, the two were glad that their boss was an idiot.

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't knoooooow...

The school was a risky place for a rendezvous, but after the fourth girl that morning confessed her love to Gokudera, Yamamoto had had enough. Wrapping an arm about his boyfriend's waist (as said boyfriend squeaked indignantly), Yamamoto planted a large, hardly chaste kiss on him, right in front of all the girls in class.

"Leave him alone," he said firmly. "He's _mine_."

Minutes later, when Tsuna and the other guys came in, no one could figure out why exactly the girls were squealing.

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz...

"You know, we're probably in violation of at least seven different health codes." Gokudera said to the other boy as they stripped in the back of Yamamoto's dad's sushi delivery van. Yamamoto snorted. "Who cares? Now get over here."

Minutes (or possibly hours. They really couldn't tell) later, they were gasping in release, Gokudera riding Yamamoto as hard as he could, head thrown back in wanton abandon.

Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know.  
I did him on his birthday.

"Hey, you guys are pretty late! I was really starting to get worried." Due to some seriously strenuous activity the night before, both Yamamoto and Gokudera had overslept, nearly missing Tsuna's 16th birthday party.

"Sorry, Tsuna! I missed my alarm." The mafia boss in training faced his other friend, who blushed. "Er, mine soft of…blew up." Tsuna groaned, and Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Tsuna doesn't know,  
Don't tell Tsuna.  
Tsuna doesn't knoooooow...

"Hey, Reborn?" the baby assassin sighed.

"What, Tsuna?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-san aren't telling us something?"

"No."

"Oh. Maybe its just me, then."

Later, as Reborn walked down the hall, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Keep it down! Tsuna may be stupid, but he isn't brainless!" Gokudera's flushed face popped out into the hallway.

"Ah! Stop it a second, would you?! Thanks, Reborn-san. All right already, I'm coming back in. Chill…"

Tsuna will know,  
Tsuna has to know,  
Tsuna's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Tsuna,  
Gonna tell him myself.

"Do you _really_ think this is a good idea, Takeshi?" the now-18 year old Yamamoto shrugged.

"If its not, what can he do? We're his right and left hand men, its not like he can fire us or anything. Besides, its been almost five years. Maybe he already knows." Gokudera twisted the silver band around his left ring finger nervously, staring into the room where their boss sat.

"Oh, I hope so…"

Tsuna has to know,  
Tsuna has to know,  
Tsuna has to,  
Tsuna has to,  
Tsuna has to go!

"You're _what_?!" Gokudera flinched, but Yamamoto stood strong.

"We're married." The Tenth's wife, Kyoko-sama giggled.

"That's good for them! I thought you two looked a bit forlorn at Chance-chan and Onii-san's wedding! You wanted a wedding party too!" Tsuna was still in mild shock.

"At least I'm not the last to know…"

"Er-"

"Well-" the mob boss rubbed his temples.

"Who else?"

"Well, Reborn-san has known from the start-"

"Yeah, can't hide anything from him!"

"And Dino-san and Hibari-san were witnesses to the ceremony-"

"You're _joking_!"

"And Chance-chan has had blackmail footage of us since tenth grade-"

"So _that's_ what she had over you!"

"And Fuuta-kun knew, too. That's it, really." Tsuna thought a moment.

"Wait, so, Bianchi doesn't know?" Gokudera shuddered at the mention of his sister.

"Ah, maybe we shouldn't tell her just yet…" Yamamoto said, wrapping an arm around his shaking husband.

"Let me know what, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Gokudera fell over, twitching violently. Yamamoto thought fast.

"Er, Hayato's taking a cooking class! He wants to bake you a cake for your birthday next week!"

"Oh, isn't that- wait. Did you just call my brother by his given name?"

"Er…"

Bianchi doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Bianchi)  
Bianchi doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Bianchi)  
Bianchi doesn't know...  
Bianchi's gotta go!

Fini

I swear, YamaGoku is one of my fave yaoi pairings of all time right now. And yes, my crazy, razor-card wielding assassin OC Chance got married to Kyoko-chan's crazy, boxing-obsessed brother. Really, it's a match made in ultimate heaven XD

Now, review!


End file.
